orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Coates
Charlie Coates is a current Litchfield Penitentiary correctional officer and a donut shop employee. While escorting Tiffany Doggett on van duty, the two develop a friendship that quickly turns abusive. He is portrayed by James McMenamin. Personality Coates comes off as very mild-mannered and sweet, even quiet and complacent at times. However, he is seen to have a problem with anger. He is also physically and sexually abusive toward women. Physical Appearance He is a slender, taller man with facial hair and short brown hair. Biography Before Litchfield Coates works at a donut shop. He serves former Litchfield employees Wanda Bell and Scott O'Neill ("Ching Chong Chang"). Season Three Coates is among the many correctional officers at Litchfield hired by Caputo due to a staff shortage. His role is to accompany Pennsatucky on any errands the prison needs to run in the van. Coates asks Pennsatucky to stop by the donut shop in order for him to pick up his paycheck (It is unclear if he continues to work at the donut shop while working as a correctional officer or if this was his last paycheck at the donut shop). Coates also buys donuts that he and Pennsatucky enjoy at a nearby pond. They begin to feed donuts to ducks in the pond. The pair yet again purchases donuts and returns to the pond to eat them. On this occasion, however, Coates forces Pennsatucky to get down on all fours and fetch a piece of donut from the mud like a dog. Coates begins to rape Pennsatucky after their relationship becomes increasingly unclear and complicated. Pennsatucky, who has a history of being raped, allows him to abuse her, telling herself it would be her own fault. After Big Boo finds out about the abuse, she and Pennsatucky start a plan to incapacitate Coates with sedatives, then anally raping him with a broomstick. However, they do not carry out the rape after they knock Coates out with the pills. Season Four Relationships Victims * Pennsatucky- When Pennsatucky is given the job of van driver, Coates is often in the van with her. Coates tells Pennsatucky to take a detour to his old donut shop to pick up his last cheque. He then asks Pennsatucky to drive to the park where he brings donuts from the shop, and eat them together. He then throws one into a patch of mud, and orders Pennsatucky to retrieve it with her mouth. Slightly unnerved by this, Pennsatucky does this. The two then kiss. Pennsatucky is later raped by Coates in the van. Their relationship is not romantic in any way. Friends * Baxter Bayley Enemies * Big Boo- After Pennsatucky is raped by Coates, he buys her a bracelet for her, Pennsatucky shows it to Boo, who notices brusies on her arms. Horrified by this, Boo tells Pennsatucky to take it off. Boo makes Pennsatucky realise that what Coates did was wrong and they decide to get revenge on him. They drug his drink with sleeping pills making him collapse, they take him to the laundry room and decide to put a broomstick into his rectum. Pennsatucky and Boo both chicken out and decide to leave him as he is and humiliate him. * Scott O'Neill Gallery Oitnb-lingering-questions-12.jpg|Coates at the park 342d.jpg|Coates at the donut store Tittinhairin.jpg|Coates and Doggett Category:Litchfield Staff Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters